


Codex Entries: Inquisitor Trevelyan

by Plisuu



Series: Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen, Ostwick, Pre-Conclave, Pre-Inquisition, Rite of Tranquility, Tranquil Inquisitor, Tranquility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisuu/pseuds/Plisuu
Summary: A collection of codex entries detailing former Templar and current Inquisitor Connor Trevelyan's life, both pre and post-Inquisition.





	1. Codex Entry: A Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to start writing about my Inquisitor, so here's my effort to finally toss my boy Connor into the world through a series of short stories. Enjoy~

My Dearest Mother -

You can rest easy knowing that I have been assigned to the Ostwick circle. I can almost see you pacing around the parlor, fretting over my safety. I am lucky to have been stationed so close to home, and that our Circle has been so peaceful these past years —  many of my group were sent to Kirkwall, where I have heard that there is much unrest between their Templars and mages. Things are quiet here. The mages seem well-mannered enough and there is easy order. Evelyn sends her regards, and though we aren’t allowed to speak with each other freely while she is among the other mages, I’m glad to see her so often. She is treated well here, as I’m sure you’re aware by her constant letters.

The Templars here in Ostwick are of the best of our order. They are loyal and just. I am glad to be counted among their numbers. Knight-Commander Reimond has been surprisingly accommodating. He calls me a prodigy and often tells me how positively delighted he was that another of our noble house took up the cause; I wonder if he’s trying to flatter an invitation to your next dinner party out of me. I am glad to be stationed here, and hope to receive news from you soon. I do look forward to hearing of the antics at Lilian’s Orlesian wedding.

Maker be with you,  
Knight-Templar Connor Trevelyan

 

 _-_ __A letter found in the Trevelyan manor, dated 9:31 Dragon_ _

 

 


	2. Codex Entry: Fall of the Ostwick Circle

_Pages from former Knight-Captain Trevelyan’s journal, found in a desk in the Ostwick Circle_

 

* * *

 

11 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

There has been much tension in the circle as of late. Templars and mages alike have heard the news of the White Spire, and I can blame neither party for their concerns. Seeker Lambert should have foreseen such a push-back from the mages — it was poorly thought to attack them during such a period of unrest. Many of the younger mages of our circle are crying injustice, and a few have even attacked some of their attending Templars. I have tried to get them to understand on multiple occasions now that our position here is for their protection, now more than ever in a time where mages under such scrutiny, but I cannot raise the number of guards in our circle without backlash.

Knight-Commander Reimond has not spoken to anyone regarding recent events, and has chosen to remain secluded in his quarters and office. I have tried speaking to him twice on the matter of retaining peace in our circle, but he will not listen, or even acknowledge my presence. I am beginning to worry that he either has no plans, or that he plans something so extreme that he fears I may disagree. Regardless of his intentions, fewer and fewer of the soldiers under his charge have faith in his abilities to lead us through these troubled times, and have been turning to me for guidance. I do not wish to lead them astray, but I am feeling lost. I do not wish to take a path of violence, as many of our sister Circles have, but I would rather the Seekers not turn their gaze upon us with suspicion. I do not wish upon us the fate of Dairsmuid.

Our Order’s purpose is to protect the world from the dangers of magic, and the mages from themselves as well as the dangers of a world out to persecute them, but my sister is tells me that the Templar order does more to harm the mages than we do help them. She says that we only prove to show the world that magic is something to be feared. I do not know what to make of it. My whole life, I have been under the impression that mages are truly something to be feared, and it is the Templars that keep that fear at bay, but I trust Evelyn as much as I trust the Order. In a time of such turmoil I cannot afford to question my beliefs, yet here I am, as lost as I once was when I began my Templar training.

I wish I had more time to think and consider all of the possible courses of action, but time is of the essence and it is only a matter of moments until the relative peace we have is shattered. I will try to speak with the Knight-Commander again. Our circle, and countless lives, depend on it. 

 

* * *

 

14 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

It has been just a few days since we received news of White Spire, and the circle has fallen into chaos. There has been a rapidly increasing amount of in-fighting between mages, and only so much we can do to control it short of subjecting them all to their quarters, which would only serve to solve as many problems as it would create. I don’t have extensive knowledge of the mages and their politics, but Evelyn summed it up quickly for me - it seems that our circle here is primarily loyalists and aequitarians, but many of the mages under our watch that were of moderate view are beginning to take sides. Just yesterday, a younger mage attacked one of the senior enchanters, screaming obscenities and calling the enchanter a “traitor” - it took three Templars to restrain him and another twenty to keep the room from becoming a full-scale battle.

Commander Reimond has left for Orlais with little warning. He called me into his office yestermorn and informed me of a potential war with rebel mages, and that he would be leaving shortly to discuss such matters with the Lord Seeker. In the meanwhile, I have been left in charge of the circle alongside the Senior Enchanters in his stead. We have not heard back from First-Enchanter Alain since he left for the White Spire; I had assumed he has been captured or even killed, though the whispering among the mages seems to say otherwise. The enchanters have always seemed amicable enough, though they spend more time speaking among themselves and avoiding my path than trying to help me retain a semblance of order. Even Evelyn seems hesitant to discuss recent events — I wonder what could be so important that she would not discuss it with me. She is usually so willing to help come up with peaceful solutions, but she has been unusually distant.

More and more knights are insisting that I double down on the mages. Ser Wyston has expressed concern over the unrest of our guard, but I am holding firm on my orders to carry on as usual. He joked that I have been reprimanding more Templars than mages as of late, which may be true, to some extent. However, the last thing we need is for more of our charges to find another reason to rebel, lest we encounter the same fate as Kirkwall. He seemed hesitant, but agreed. Things are looking grim.

I shall pray and sleep on these matters, perhaps my dreams can offer some wisdom.

 

* * *

 

16 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

Senior Enchanter Lydia was found dead in her chambers along with two other enchanters this morning. Another Senior Enchanter is gravely wounded and three other enchanters as well as a junior enchanter have sustained serious, though not life-threatening, injuries. It would seem that none of the victims can recall exactly what happened to them, though the attacks seemed to happen concurrently throughout the tower.

I believe blood magic to be at play here, and a few suspect mages are being held for questioning. The entire circle is on the verge of collapse, and I wish the Knight-Commander or First Enchanter were here to settle things down. The remaining Senior Enchanters seem positive that it was the work of a small extremist group, since all of the targets were those considered loyalists, but there is a sizeable group of mages that are demanding a rebellion and that only a Templar could have had access to those quarters at such late hours.

I did not wish to have to enforce stricter methods, but there have been several fights between Templars and their charges in the first half of today alone, so I have commanded that the mages of the circle are to be restricted to their quarters unless accompanied by a Templar until the murderer is found. Anyone caught wandering the tower unsupervised or provoking fights will be considered a suspect. It caused a bit of a rise, but they obeyed without too much trouble. I wonder if Evelyn may have helped with their cooperation. She and I haven’t had a chance to speak these last few days, and nightmares of anger and dread keep me from reaching her in my dreams.

 

* * *

 

17 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

I dreamt of demons and woke up in a cold sweat. After fumbling into armor and rushing down to the cells where we had been keeping the suspects to be questioned, I found a rage demon among the corpses of those suspected as well as the Templars that had been stationed to keep guard. It fell quickly, but the smell of burning flesh is still fresh in my senses. All else was silent and it seemed an isolated event, so I shall deal with it in the morning. There are still many hours before the sun rises - perhaps I can get a few more moments of rest before I face the day ahead.

 

The rest of the night passed silently, though I could not sleep. I made a few rounds of the circle before retiring again to my quarters, only to find a dozen more Templars dead during the first morning patrol, as well as another senior enchanter. There is definitely blood magic involved. I must go to address the mages of the circle and hope that things can be settled without bloodshed. Maker guide me.

 

* * *

 

20 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

The circle is quiet. About half of the Templars remain, though the mages are long gone. Many are dead - we have yet to count the corpses. I feel ill and uneasy; it is almost like the air is pulsing with magic that is ready to burst through at any moment. Perhaps this is what the mages meant when they said that the veil is thinner in places that have experienced turmoil.

When I went out to speak to the mages about the murders that day, most of them were not in attendance. I realized shortly that they had escaped, and after much questioning later, I discovered that many of the guard had been paid-off to allow those that were of noble blood or high status to leave quietly. A small number of Templars disappeared during the night as well.

The mages that were still remaining rose up, demanding blood. A few cowered in the corners, trying to make themselves disappear. When one of the Senior Enchanters tried to calm those crying for rebellion, they tried to strike her down. We had no choice but to act, the nearest Templars reaching for swords and many of us dispelling the entire room as mages began to lash out, attacking us as well as each other.

Many more mages escaped in the chaos, and just as many Templars gave mindless chase. I am still recovering from what was likely a nearly fatal head wound and many broken bones. I cannot recall all of what transpired, but much blood was shed and ended with a devastating blast that killed many. It is a miracle I survived, though I feel far more exhausted than I ever have before. Our lyrium supplies are low, and many are injured - I will have to inform the Knight-Commander of what has transpired.

 

* * *

 

24 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

The mages are gathering at Andoral’s Reach, though word from Commander Reimond seems to imply that the Order may be trying to withdrawal from the Chantry to pursue the mages on our own terms. He ordered that I prepare any remaining Templars for the march to Orlais. I will inform them of the Lord Seeker’s intentions, and we will decide as a group how to move forward.

We are still recovering from the rebellion of our circle, if one could call it that. It is more accurate to say that everyone left while a few dozen stayed behind and fought. Those that wanted freedom fled to Andoral’s Reach, I’m sure, and the rest are likely scattered through the Marches. Many phylacteries remain intact here at the circle, and I have been leading squads through Ostwick to round up mages that fled the scene of battle, but remained in the city. Our circle may have rebelled, but not all of the mages under our watch wanted it so, and not all of the Templars wished death upon the mages. We have gathered a small group of loyalist mages as well as tranquil so far, and the people of Ostwick seem much more thankful than they do angry. At this point, I am willing to take any small victory.

I have been slowly regaining memory of what happened during the battle in out halls, though I wish that they would remain lost. Some of the mages that we’ve brought back to the circle stare a little too long, and it feels as if they are talking about me when I turn away. I fear that I know why. Perhaps I can push the memories away, I would prefer to not know what happened.

 

* * *

 

26 Harvestmere, 9:40 Dragon

The remaining Templars in Ostwick have decided to remain here, loyal to the Chantry. They have asked me to take up the title of Knight-Commander following Reimond’s abandonment of his duties as a Templar, and I have agreed. We are meager in numbers, but I will lead them as long as they see fit.

 

* * *

 

8 Firstfall, 9:40 Dragon   

I have been trying to ignore this inner turmoil for weeks now. The blast that ended the rebellion of our circle - it wasn’t one of the rebel mages. It was me. I was going to die. I had lost my sword, and my shield arm had been mangled. I watched as the blade fell across my vision, I now have a scar from the wound, but when the mage raised his staff again, I could feel the welling of his magic. I could feel the lyrium in my veins, and the power that the mage was pulling through his staff. I think I shouted, but I was taken by a rush of raw power coursing through me, something like lyrium but different. I had never felt anything like it before, pulling energy like that. I get a little dizzy just thinking of it. It almost felt like I was in a dream, everything being pushed away from me by some unseen force before I passed out. I happened so quickly, yet also so slowly, like time stopped for a moment.

For the first time in years, I am afraid. If I truly did use magic, then it is the first time to my knowledge. I cannot control it, and I have seen uncontrolled magic consume mages, leading to their destruction. I haven’t slept in days — my dreams are haunted by recollections of what occurred that day. The blood, the shouting, and then all of it, blasted away in a moment, the impact tearing limbs and crushing bodies, as if I’m watching it through the eyes of those that were there. It is unnerving and leaves me feeling ill in a way that I never have before. The nights that I don’t dream of what happened are filled with nightmares of demons and fear. Full of what ifs. I wonder if this is how young mages feel, before they can control their power. I wish I could ask Evelyn. I wonder if she is well.

 

* * *

 

25 Firstfall, 9:40 Dragon

I cannot live like this anymore. I have not slept properly in weeks. It feels like demons are chasing me through my dreams, no matter where I run, no matter where I go, the fear of becoming an abomination haunts me. It is beginning to affect my waking hours. Wyston, asked me if I have been properly taking lyrium. I nearly laughed at the absurdity of it, as well as the sudden awareness  of how awful and bedraggled I must look. He seemed confused, but questioned no further. Wyston is a good man — I do not have the heart to tell him of my true fears, but I may have to.

 

* * *

 

29 Firstfall, 9:40 Dragon

Yesterday, I told Wyston that I wished to undergo the rite of tranquility. He was confused, as I expected he would be. It took a great deal of effort to explain what had been happening. I expected some kind of anger at being deceived, but I received nothing but pity. I would have taken a sword to the throat over the forlorn look he gave me. He made many suggestions, that I could train with some of the mages left in the circle, perhaps I could try and control it.

I told him no, that I would rather still serve than become another burden on my brothers and sisters of the order. As a mage, I cannot be a Templar, but as a tranquil, I can at least still be of use. I can wield a sword and take orders without the need for emotions. Anything to make the nightmares end.

Maker, he looked so sad.

 

* * *

 

4 Haring, 9:40 Dragon

Wyston has dissolved the Ostwick chapter of Templars. He has heard from the remaining Starkhaven Templars that there is a fledgling force forming in the south with the aim of creating peace between the rebel mages and Templars, and they are joining. The Knight-Commander of Kirkwall has gone with them, and Wyston wishes to follow.

We leave for Ferelden in the morning. Those that did not wish to join elected to travel to Weisshaupt Fortress, or retire from duty altogether. Wyston released the loyalist mages to the Chantry, though I suspect they’ll not linger in the city long. A few will be hiding among us disguised as Templars. I cannot say that I agree with this decision, but Wyston insists. He says that we should offer them any protection we can afford, and we may need healers in our coming journey.There is only a small group of us making the journey south. I believe that I make the other Templars uncomfortable, and Wyston has requested that I avoid them unless necessary. Perhaps I should feel ashamed, but my sword is as faithful as theirs and my oaths just as strong, so I am not bothered.

May the Maker guide our path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much that happens during these few months, I just needed to get the bare bones down. This is the bare bones!
> 
> I plan on writing a full fic about the fall of Ostwick's Circle eventually~


End file.
